


To Remember Two Lives

by FriendlyPoltergeist



Series: Post-canon [1]
Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fic, Greg (mentioned) - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon, Wirt (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyPoltergeist/pseuds/FriendlyPoltergeist
Summary: Wow, a fic for a fandom that actually has a fandom? Weird.
Relationships: Jason Funderberker & Greg, Jason Funderberker & Wirt, Jason Funderberker & Wirt & Greg
Series: Post-canon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613053
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	To Remember Two Lives

The frog who was named and yet had no name attended the funeral. Of course he went. He was the only one who really knew them. He sat there among the bushes, listening to the adults talking about their lives. It was normal, and they were never normal.

The frog who had no name and yet was named hopped over to where they lay. Twin gravestones, as alike in death as they had been different in life. He remembered. Remembered an autumn long over, an adventure, the lives they lived after. There was only one thing left to do.

The frog who accepted his name sat between his friends. And he Sang.


End file.
